


Yes, Sir

by ShioriAzuma



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAzuma/pseuds/ShioriAzuma
Summary: Billy's dad gets under his skin, makes him so mad he can barely breathe. The best way to get rid of that anger, to stop himself driving his fist into someone's face, is to find Jonathan.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I've been toying with for a while.

"-just in the bath right now so if you want to wait here..." 

"Oh that's alright, Mrs Byers. We've had gym together and shared a locker room a few times so Jonathan won't mind." 

Jonathan's stomach cramped in anxious knots as the voices and accompanying footsteps came closer. He knew that drawl, knew he did mind what he suspected was about to happen and, above all else, knew that nothing good ever followed Billy Hargrove. Unfortunately for him, when there wasn't a supernatural monster involved he didn't have much of a fight or flight response. He was more of a 'deer caught in the headlights' kind of guy. 

"Well, alright." His mom sounded a little unsure. "I have to head out with my youngest but please help yourself to anything." Her footsteps faded away and, with them, the last of Jonathan's hope as the front door slammed behind her and Will. 

He drew his legs up, pressing his face into his knees when Billy turned the door knob, hinges complaining in purposefully drawn out creaks as it opened. Everything Billy did felt calculated when he was cornering his prey. 

Footsteps. He took a peak, saw the outline of a hand reaching for the edge of the shower curtain and hid his face again. 

_Go away._

The shower curtain drew back and a hand slid into his hair, clenching and unclenching around the wet strands. Jonathan fought not to twitch, not to shrink away and keep his breathing steady. If he ignored him, maybe Billy would take the hint. 

"It's like you knew and got all ready for me. I do like a fresh canvas." 

Maybe not. 

"Why are you here?" Jonathan forced the words out, barely above a whisper. It was a miracle Billy even heard him. 

The hand clenched in his hair. "You know why. Don't play dumb, Byers. This is no different to last time." 

Last time was barely two weeks ago. That had been the first time - _his_ first time. Jonathan had been in the house alone, no surprise there, sat on his bed looking through the stack of photographs he had developed the day before when Billy walked in. He'd had this crazed look in his eyes, the skin of his right hand red raw and bleeding from punching God knew what. Jonathan hadn't known what the hell was going on or what to do, knew there was no one around to hear him if he shouted, just like now. He had expected he was in for the beating of a lifetime, the way the other had stormed towards him and jerked him forward with his bleeding fist gripping Jonathan's shirt. He hadn't expected the hard impact of Billy's mouth on his, swallowing his protests as he was shoved onto his back, the way those hands tore away at his clothes. When Billy had let off his mouth to yank Jonathan's shirt off and attack his neck, it had taken Jonathan a moment to catch his breath. It was like it was only yesterday. 

_"St-stop. What are you doing? I don't-"_

_"Shut up. Let me do this or I'm going to fucking kill somebody, I swear. Just take it like the bitch you are, Byers."_

That had stung but he had felt the way the other had shook against him, wound tight from the effort of holding back the rage burning through him. Billy was an angry guy, easily a second away from swinging a fist even if he was smirking at you, but he had never seen him like that. 

_"I have to know why. You can't just expect me to do...this! Pl-plenty of girls would be willing."_

_"Arent you?"_ Billy had gripped him through his jeans. Jonathan blushed now at the memory. _"How about a deal? If I tell you why, you let me do this. No more arguing, no more questions."_

He had nodded. So stupid. If he had known how it would be, how he would feel after, that Billy would come back for more he would never have done it. But it had been hard to say no with all that weight pressing him down, with how close Billy's face was to his, a flicker of desperation in his eyes. Somebody had actually needed him and Jonathan had been unable to resist the unfamiliar pull. 

_"My Dad, he just gets in my head, you know? Gets in my face, makes me so angry and my hands are itching to wrap round his throat and never stop squeezing, to slam his head into the wall until there's nothing left but I can't move. I scream, I punch things but it's not enough. I need to feel like a man again, need to make someone else cry from the power I have. Can't do that with a girl, can I? I can hit you, Byers, or I can fuck you. Couldn't stop now even if I wanted to."_

Jonathan had believed him, had let Billy do what he wanted. He had his own father issues and knew it still effected how he acted on a daily basis even though he barely saw his own dad these days, thank God. Who was he to judge how it made Billy act? He had been terrified but there was nothing he could have done to stop it without being hurt worse. Billy had him naked, teeth and nails sinking into his skin as he was stretched around Billy's cock with barely any prep. Jonathan had cried – just like Billy had wanted – as Billy fucked him hard, even managing to bring Jonathan off despite the pain. He had left pretty quickly when he was done, didn't say a word, and Jonathan had lain there for a long time, frozen by the shock and pain. He couldn't have guessed how ashamed and embarrassed he would feel, how it would grow worse every time he caught his reflection, every time Billy acted like nothing had happened by continuing not to say anything. If all that had made Billy feel like more of a man, it had made Jonathan feel less than human. 

And now Billy was back for more. 

The grip on his hair grew tighter still. "I'm losing patience. Stand up." 

Jonathan gasped as he was wrenched to his feet and pulled out of the bath, barely managing not to slip. He automatically pressed against the other as his back was slammed into the wall, the tiles like ice to his skin warmed from the water. His hair was released, fingers curling around his throat. "Please." 

Billy pressed a leg between Jonathan's thighs, forcing him back against the tiles. "I thought we had an understanding. You can't back out now." 

He shook his head furiously, both hands pressed to Billy's chest. "I can't do it again. It was too much, being used like that." 

Billy snorted. "Bullshit, Byers. You were plenty happy when I got you off – what else do you want from me? No one else is gonna fuck you. Might as well let me do it, hmm?" His free hand slid down Jonathan's slick skin and gripped his ass. 

"You haven't said a word to me since then until now," Jonathan muttered. "I wanted to help you, didn't want you to hurt anyone else, but I can't just be ignored after something like that, like it was nothing. I can't-" 

His protest was cut off by Billy's lips, kiss just as harsh as he remembered. He whined pitifully, trying to shove Billy away yet kissing him back at the same time. Billy tore his mouth away and flashed a grin. 

"You're gagging for it." He made a point of pressing his leg harder against Jonathan's growing erection and laughed as Jonathan shuddered against him. "Why are you denying yourself? You don't want to say no, do you?" He tugged on Jonathan's ass cheek, spreading him wider. "Didn't I make you feel good?" 

Jonathan shook his head. "You wanted me to cry. It hurt when you... When you did me." He jerked closer, trying and failing to escape the finger trailing down his crease. "I thought you needed me," he all but whined, flinching at the bark of laughter he caused. 

"Jesus, Byers, how pathetic are you? What did you expect? A high-five in the hallway? Sit with your loser ass at lunch? Tell you I loved you? Do the world a favour and shut the fuck up." 

Billy forced their mouths together again, robbing Jonathan of the chance to respond. Not that there was anything left to say, the accusations shredding his resistance. Billy knew just where to hit, striking at the one thing Jonathan craved. Acknowledgement. Being chosen first for once in his life and not as a last resort or substitute. 

Hard nails bit into his thighs and jerked them up to Billy's waist, forcing Jonathan higher up the wall like his weight was nothing to the other. Billy pressed in, crushing Jonathan between his chest and the slick tiles. "Byers," he snapped. "Tell me you want this. Now." 

Jonathan stared resolutely at the hands pressed to Billy's chest. His throat was so tight he could barely breathe, worse now than when in Billy's grip. He tried to speak, shake his head, _anything_ and nothing happened. He couldn't think. Too much, too soon. A ragged sob ripped from his throat and he all but launched himself at Billy, arms clutching Billy's back as he buried his face against Billy's neck, eyes burning from unshed tears. 

"I gotta hand it to you, Byers. You sure know how to get a guy going. Hardly done a thing and you're already a wreck." 

Jonathan barely noticed the chill leave his back as Billy walked them out of the bathroom and down the hall, not until his head impacted the solid mattress of his bed. His arms were effortlessly pulled away and pinned above his head in an iron-tight grip, legs still spread open with the other kneeling between them. He met Billy's eyes warily, swallowing nervously at what he saw in them. Billy knew he had Jonathan right where he wanted him. 

"Tell me you want this." 

Jonathan tentatively licked his dry lips and prayed for some sound to come out. "I-I want this." Knowing when to give in to the alpha was the key to his survival, the one defence he had always had. 

Billy grinned wolfishly, as if he'd read Jonathan's mind. He wanted complete domination – that was just the kind of guy he was – and he could smell victory coming, Jonathan didn't doubt. "Tell me what you want." He arched an eyebrow in challenge. 

Jonathan flushed but he couldn't resist. It was so much harder fighting. "You to...fuck me," he whispered. It would hurt, he knew that, but it would end. What else could he do? "Please." 

Billy whistled appreciatively. "Hell, Byers, keep talking like that and all the guys will be after your ass." He sat up to pull off his jacket and shirt, wrestling his jeans down just enough. Jonathan had barely twitched before he was back in place, stretched over him, rolling his hips against Jonathan's, their cocks sliding together, laughing as the legs around his hips clenched around him reflexively. 

Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut, trying and failing to stop the gasps escaping as Billy continued to grind against him. Last time had been so quick, so why was Billy dragging this out? Was he playing with his prey? 

"Bet you'd like that. Hands on you, holding you down, doing whatever the hell they wanted to you 'cause you'd let them. You'd beg for it like you begged me." The way he kissed Jonathan then, it was like an attack, lips forcing, teeth biting, and nothing he could do. He barely noticed one of his legs being drawn up, what the change meant, until a dry finger circled his rim. 

"Wait!" He pleaded. "Please...please use something." He gestured as best he could with his trapped hands towards the bedside table. "I have Vaseline." 

"Hmph," Billy huffed and rolled his eyes but snatched up the jar and coated his fingers in the slick stuff. "Just so we're clear, I'm only doing this 'cause you asked so nicely, alright?" 

He nodded and Billy resettled himself. "Thank y-!" He choked on the last word as Billy slid his finger inside of him, wasting no time in stretching him out to the rhythm of his rolling hips. He clamped his newly freed hands over his mouth in a desperate attempt to swallow the noises he was making. 

"Put your damn hands back," Billy hissed. "I want to hear you fall apart for me, Byers. You don't want to deny me." 

He did as he was told, whining and arching up to the other as another digit spread him wider, cock weeping against Billy's. "Is...is this what you want?" He couldn't help but ask. "Don't you want to hurt me?" 

Billy snorted. "You got some sort of death wish?" He crooked his fingers, grinning as Jonathan shuddered beneath him. "I said I needed to prove my power, not beat the shit out of you, and this pathetic display of yours is working just fine." 

Jonathan thought he was beginning to understand. It was a dangerous idea – not one even he was stupid enough to say aloud – but it made sense. Billy was just like him. A scared kid pushed around by one of the people he should have been able to trust the most. Made small. Marked as weak. And while Jonathan had accepted long ago there was no point fighting it, Billy kept trying against anyone he could. Didn't he know it wouldn't work? Bully all you like, but it'll all be for nothing if your own is still out there to hurt you. 

Teeth bit into his neck, drawing him back. "Who you thinking about, Byers?" A third finger slid inside, leaving Jonathan lightheaded as he gasped from the burn. "Who do you want right now?" 

"You." 

The pressure inside of him disappeared. He looked up at his ceiling, at all the little cracks, as he caught his breath. He was just about aware of Billy slicking up his cock, his own dripping and desperate but he wouldn't touch it. 

Billy's hands were on his legs again and he expected to be rolled over but Billy spread him impossibly wide, practically bending him in half. "Hold this," Billy ordered, squeezing Jonathan's left leg. Jonathan did as he was told, wide eyes locked on Billy as the other reached between them to nudge the head of his cock against Jonathan's hole. 

They both paused to just look at each other for a moment. Jonathan half wished he had his camera, that he could capture the way the light must surely be catching the sweat on Billy's skin, how the muscle of his arm strained as he forced Jonathan's leg back, even how he himself looked spread naked beneath the other. 

Billy surged forward, burying himself with a guttural groan drowned out by Jonathan's own whine, the moment of peace shattered. He quickly took up a rhythm, slamming hard into Jonathan, merciless. Jonathan cried out, gasping and clawing at Billy with his free hand wherever he could reach. He tangled his fingers in the mess of hair and drew their mouths together, Billy kissing him as savagely as he fucked. Jonathan couldn't think, didn't want to. He was determined to lose himself in the moment, in the burn of Billy's cock, the sting of teeth on his lip, of being needed, knowing now where he didn't before how disgusting he would feel afterwards. 

Jonathan was very nearly sobbing again when a slick hand gripped his cock, letting him fuck it as his body was jerked by Billy's thrusts. He was so close it hurt. "Please, please, please," he begged and Billy squeezed tighter, scraping his teeth along Jonathan's outstretched neck. He came shuddering and crying out, hand tightening in Billy's hair, chest heaving. Billy fucked him desperately, gripping both of Jonathan's legs tight enough to bruise as Jonathan lay quite boneless beneath him. He sank his teeth into Jonathan's shoulder to drown himself out as he came hard. 

Jonathan squirmed slightly as Billy got up, the emptiness that wasn't just physical creeping in. He forced himself upright and drew his legs under his chin, tender but nowhere near as sore as last time, as he watched Billy grab one of Jonathan's discarded shirts to wipe himself with. He didn't say a word or even look at Jonathan as he redressed and peered into Jonathan's tiny mirror to fix his hair. And why would he? Jonathan had fulfilled his purpose. Billy was a good teacher, he mused, in highlighting the painful difference between being wanted and being used. 

It was why he hadn't wanted to do this again, why he knew he'd be no good at casual flings either. He couldn't handle the careless dismissal, like nothing had happened, regardless of if he had wanted it or not. If someone was going to take him, they could at least act like he had meant something. Just a little. 

And it hurt so much worse this time. The way they had fucked, everything leading up to it felt so much more personal. But it wasn't. It never was and he'd never learn because deep down he knew he didn't deserve any better. 

Billy was walking to the open door and Jonathan couldn't help himself. "Was it worth it?" He asked. 

Billy didn't even pause.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated! 
> 
> 18-09-18: Currently 4.5k words deep in a sequel so watch this space...  
> 28-09-18: 5.7k words - it's growing!  
> 02-01-19: 6.4k words!  
> 08-01-19: 8k words!


End file.
